gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Final Destination
Final Destination is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to Niko Bellic by Mikhail Faustin. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Guantanamo Ave in South Bohan. *Take down Lenny on the station platform. *Take down Lenny. Do not let him escape. Enemies *Lenny Petrovic *Petrovic Family Walkthrough Niko will meet Mikhail and Dimitri at Perestroika in Broker. Mikhail wants Niko to take out someone he suspects of being a rat, Lenny Petrovic. Dimitri will try to dissuade Mikhail, but he will not listen. As Niko drives towards Lenny's location in Bohan, Mikhail will call Niko, telling him Lenny is at the Guantanamo Ave. train station. After the call from Mikhail, the player can call Dimitri, and Niko will ask if he should go through with the hit. Dimitri, after disguising the call from Mikhail, says he can't call the order off, despite his disagreement with Mikhail. If the player climbs to the platform, Niko will confront Lenny, telling him that Mikhail doesn't like him anymore. Lenny will try to run away, crossing over the train tracks, while his friend attacks Niko with an Uzi. If Lenny gets off the platform, he will get in his Banshee and drive away, and so the player will have to chase him in a vehicle (there's always a Vincent parked across the street). It is possible to kill Lenny before he gets off the platform or in his car. Another way to kill Lenny without calling his attention is for the player to enter a nearby building and climb to the rooftop. From the rooftop, he will be close enough for a headshot with most weapons. A third way to kill Lenny without going after him in a car chase, is to block the stairs on the other station with a vehicle. When he gets to the end of the stairs, he will continuously try to run over to his Banshee, but the blocking car will stop him, giving the player ample time to kill Lenny. If the stairs are blocked perfectly by literally driving into the tunnel, he may even turn around and run back up to Niko which makes the kill even easier. Once Lenny is dead, Dimitri will call Niko, telling him he just killed the son of a powerful Russian gangster, Kenny Petrovic, to which Niko will respond he was only doing what Faustin told him to do. Video Walkthrough Deaths *Lenny Petrovic - Killed by Niko on orders of Mikhail Faustin. *Lenny's bodyguard (optional) Afterwords Mission epilogue Niko calls Dimitri, who explains that he just killed the son of the Mafia boss Kenny Petrovic. Dimitri says he will try to help clear Niko of this as he was tricked by Faustin. Roman will send you a message asking you to meet someone at the cab depot. Rewards *Basic vehicle weapon combat *$500 Trivia *The mission's title is a reference to the horror movie series of the same name. *Driving along the tracks will not spook Lenny. *The dialogue during the cutscene varies depending on which platform you approached Lenny from. *When Niko enters the club with Dimitri, a patron informs him that he has "taken care of this thing for him". This is a reference to the movie Goodfellas, in the scene where Henry Hill (Liotta) first walks around the club introducing people. *There is an SMG to be picked up if you jump down to the roof below the southern end of the station where Lenny is killed. It is a good chance to acquire a powerful weapon early in the game. *In the "Move up, ladies" trailer, Niko is seen wearing a suit from Perseus but there are only two Perseus clothing stores in Liberty City, in Algonquin. By which the bridges connecting to Broker/Dukes to Algonquin is still blocked off. de:Final Destination es:Final Destination pl:Final Destination Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions